Sub-Characters
These characters are companions of other characters of mine, minor characters that I occasionally play. They will be listed with who they accompany, unless unapplicable. *All of the pictures used here were obtained through Deviantart. They are not my own work, but they closely represent the characters described below. Fyzen *Species: Cyborg dragon *Companion: Leo *Age: 5 years *Description: Leo created Fyzen himself; he was the first of his kind to ever be created in Leo's world, and others who have tried to make more like him haven't quite managed to make any quite like him. He is a very intelligent creation, and when standing is about six feet tall to the shoulder, composed of both normal dragon body parts and metal. He eats both meat as well as metal (mostly bolts and gears), and is capable of spitting out regular fire or a green 'alchemist's fire' that will continue to burn until he or Leo put it out, even if water is applied. He usually only does that if severely angered, though. He is very protective of Leo and, due to Leo's relationship with Heart, of her as well. Jareth *Species: Canine (specifically, wolf-husky) *Companion: Muir *Age: 6 years *Description: He is a very loyal and trustworthy companion to Muir, and will protect her by any m eans necessary. He is usually somewhat hyperactive most of the time, though when it concerns his responsibilities he is very serious. He sort of automatically knows when to be at her side to guide her; when she stands or prepares to leave, he is immediately at her side, ready to go. He is the best friend a human, or in Muir's case a half-demon, could have. Joline *Species: Horse *Companion: Tina *Age: 6 years *Description: Joline is the best horse any gal could ask for. She can get literally anywhere, even to different worlds, and immediately responds to Tina's whistle. She can run faster than any horse, and longer, and if you ever need someone to stand by your side she is just the horse for the job. Kittens *Names: Speedy, Chun-Li, Unstoppable's Heart (Huey), and Bitey *Companion: Primarily Quetz, though they roam the inn *Biography: They were found when Speedy, the runt of the litter and the one that is always exploring, was found by Alexander. Their mother had died of starvation just a few days after their birth, and they were nursed by Alexander and Quetzalrofl. They each have their own personalities that make them unique, though unfortunately one thing is common in all of them except one: they all somewhat shun Speedy, not only because he is the runt but also because of his ability to speak. *Speedy: Being the runt of the litter never stopped this kitten from exploring everything he could, sometimes at his own peril. He is called 'Speedy' because he has a tendency to randomly appear or disappear from places quite suddenly. Thanks to an encounter with a being that was literally an embodiment of magic, he is now capable of speech. He calls Quetz 'daddy' and is very worried when he can't find him. *Chun-Li: This kitten is the only female, and was the last to be named. She seems to be a rather proficient hunter and is very good at hiding! *Unstoppable's Heart: Huey is the cutest out of all of the kittens, and was named by an unknown person who showed up at the inn, though has not returned for him. He can melt your heart from his adorableness! *Bitey: This kitten is very aptly named. He has a tendency to bite or chew on pretty much anything he can, even people that are petting him. He's still cute though! ...if you don't mind being chewed on. Koda *Species: Wolf *Companion: Lenmana *Age: 2 years *Description: Koda is simply a grey timber wolf from the time when the land was free and wild. He takes very seriously his duties in protecting Len, and will viciously tear apart anything - or anyone - he sees as a threat to her. Other than that, though, he is fairly likeable. He adores children, and will happily play with them if there isn't a threat around. Spiders *Species: Clockwork automations *Companion: Leo *Description: There are a great number of these spiders running around Leo's ship and the inn, keeping a general watch over the area. They are capable of communication not only with each other, but they ca n also be used as a com-link between Leo and anyone else, and they can record a video feed of something if they want. They can also communicate to Leo (or anyone else) by tiny messages on a slip paper that would scroll out from their abdomen or, for the more advanced spiders, messages on a tiny screen or even audio messages. He has different spiders for more specific duties: the smaller, thinner, more agile spiders are used for scouting, the bigger and more sturdy spiders are for repairs around the ship, and the fatter spiders with smaller legs are specifically for communication (the stout legs cling easily to a belt, wrist, or shoulder). Zorren *Species: Dragon skeleton, familiar *Companion: Nyka *Age: N/A *Description: Zorren is approximately the size of a cat, and often his movements are catlike in nature. The only skin he has is the leathery membrane covering his wings, and a pair of iridiscent green orbs serve as his eyes. Thanks to some work done by Serath, he also has spiked armor covering his body, enabling better agility and keeping him from falling apart so easily. He is rather simple-minded, speaking in the third person and often will chatter about random things that sometimes might not even make sense. He is rather curious, at times to his own peril, though his intentions are good. In a way, he is somewhat like a child in his behavior, though sometimes he may surprisingly show a higher intelligence or understanding. He does try to be as helpful as he can, performing whatever small tasks may be needed by Nyka and now Elixer as well. Category:Muir's Category:Characters